palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi/Sith O.C.C.:
=''Jedi/Sith O.C.C.'' ='' ''Introduction'' In this character class, Jedi and Sith characters can both be played, as it was created by the Star Wars movies, but yet short of munchkin status. With the development of the Star Wars movies, this character class allows for rogue Jedi, but there will be no Dark Jedi characters since they has been referred to as "Sith". Please note that unless there is a distiction between characters (i.e. the words "Jedi characters" and " Sith characters"), the term Jedi is used for both good Jedi characters and evil Sith characters. This character class may be used by all who wish, but please don't make any changes unless one wishes to use outside of Palladium® role playing game systems. Also, this material cannot be used for commercial purpose, nor can it be republished without the explicit permission of the webdesigner. Jedi™, Sith™ Star Wars®, The Phantom Menace® are copyrights and trademarks ©1975-2004 Lucasfilm Ltd. Palladium® and Rifts® © 1983, 1987, 1988, 1990 Kevin Siembieda; © 1995 Palladium Books, All rights reserved world wide. No part of this work may be reproduced in part or whole, in any form or by any means, without permission from the publisher. All incidents, situations, institutions, governments and people are fictional and any similarity to characters or persons living or dead is strictly coincidental."Jedi/Sith O.C.C. © 2000-2004 by Frank Spychaj ''Background 'Character Introduction' 'Jedi '' ''"There is no Emotion; there is Peace. There is Ignorance; there is Knowledge. There is no Passion; there is Serenity. There is no Darth; there is the Force." -The Jedi Code' The Jedi are an ancient order of mystic knights who have defended their own galaxy for thousands of years. The Jedi have sought the knowledge and wisdom of the Force to protect themselves and their galaxy. Several Jedi have sought to use the power of the Force, and in essence, became the Sith. The Jedi fought against the Sith, and claimed victory against those seeking power. One thousand years later, the Sith that was supposed to be extinct arose, causing trouble among the galaxy. As a result, the Emperor and his apprentice seeked to eliminate the Jedi. Thousands of Jedi were killed and others were being pursued, as some Jedi have accidently piloted into a Rift. As a result, the Jedi were virtually eliminated, or so people thought. There are 5 key points for a Jedi: 1. Jedi must never attack out of anger or fear, this leads to the Dark Side. A true Jedi only attacks to defend the good of others. 2. Killing is only the last option. If a fight can be resolved in any other way, that must be done. 3. Jedi must always help those who ask for it. They must help those who need it, even if they do not ask. 4. The Dark Side will appear the quick way to power, but it is deceptive. Once you start down the path of the Dark Side, it will forever control your destiny and actions. Although it is possible to turn around and return from the Dark Side, the chances are very rare to do so. 5. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Jedi can avoid fear only when a Jedi clears his mind. 'Sith''' "There is no Peace, there is Anger. There is no Fear, there is Power. There is no Death, there is Immortality. There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side." -The Sith Code Little is said about the Sith, because the Sith were kept hidden for a thousand years. The Sith are highly-trained in the Force, and most of them were Jedi before the Sith Wars. Sith are different than Jedi in that they see the power of the Force, which usually causes them to be greedy, and wishing to use it for their own purpose, unlike the Jedi, who seek guidance from the Force. The Sith were wiped out during the wars, because Sith members were fighting amongst themselves. Only one Sith Lord escaped unnoticed. Darth Bane, realizing the mistake of the Sith during these wars, decided to institute a "Only 2 Sith" rule, consisting of one master and one apprentice. While they trained in secret from the Jedi, a few Sith apprentices have encountered and fell through Rifts, which slowed the Sith organization throughout most of the 1000 years. The Sith was thought of to be eliminated just before the second Death Star threw up. 'Development' In the Rifts® megaverse, a Jedi or Sith will usually be rifted in from another galaxy, though sometimes a character can believe he is a Jedi or Sith and becomes one. Regardless, all characters start as "apprentices" even if there is no one to train the character. Sometimes, characters may encounter other Jedi or Sith to help train, but this is usually very rare. Sometimes, a Jedi spirit, or an artifact, or other Jedi knowledge might appear from time to time, but for the most part, the character has to learn from personal experience, the surroundings and trial and error. As the character gains experience, so does the character mature out of apprenticeship. Jedi characters usually have some sort of trials at level 5 to become a Knight, but for solo Jedi the trials could be just normal obstacles that a game master gives any character. At 5th level, the Jedi character becomes a Jedi knight, assuming the trials are successful. Sith characters usually go through a similar process around 5th level, and become Sith Lords. Jedi may renounce their duties at any time, even though it is extremely rare to leave. Rogue Jedi are at a higher risk for being seduced by the Dark Side, while Sith gone rogue will be wanted dead their entire lives. At about 8th level, the Jedi and the Sith gain enough knowledge to be considered Masters, though Sith characters never acquire 'Master' status, unless the old master is dead or murdered, or is the master is not felt through the Force (i.e. one that is rifted into another dimension or universe.) Characters can gain an apprentice after the trials, or upon reaching 5th level, however most characters wait until having acquired Master status. Sith characters are not allowed to take on an apprentice unless the old master is dead, or unless the old master is not felt alive within the Force as described above. Jedi characters may train many apprentices, or Padawans, but only one padawan at a time is allowed to be trained. The Jedi character can also create a training school, or academy around 8th level. ''Character Notes and Abilities:''  Midi-chlorians: For purposes of game play, Midi-chlorian count in Jedi will be (M.E. - 100) X 1000 for M.E. greater than 11. Normal characters have a midi-chlorian count of M.E. times 80  Psionics: See the Psionics page for details  Magics: Jedi focus more on their Inner Strength than their Potential Psychic Energy. Roll standard P.P.E. which isP.E. + 2d6 X 10. Abilities: All Jedi have been allowed special abilities with the help of the Force. All Jedi acquire the following abilities at first level:  Dark Side Points: Players should know the basis of the Dark Side points, and how it affects the player, though the GM is in control of all Dark Side points. The Force is divided into two sides: "Light side" or the good side, and the "Dark Side" or evil. All characters essentially start at the light side. Characters accumulate Dark Side points based on negative thoughts or actions performed by the Jedi or Sith character. Jedi characters don't want to accumulate many points, but Sith characters don’t care, as the Dark Side represents power for them. The scale goes from 0 to 100 where 0 is where a character is really good on the light side (not perfect, but good according to the Jedi Council) and 100 is the absolute worst a character is on the light side (in other words, the character has turned to the Dark Side.) When a character goes to either end of the scale, a player must change alignments to reflect the alignment (i.e. good alignments at 0 and evil alignments at 100.) Acquiring and Erasing Dark Side Points: Acquiring points is easy. Remember that fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. Fear will not acquire any points, but anger, hate and suffering will increase the scale, just like actions that violate any good alignment. Erasing points are harder. Characters must perform any genuine good action in order to lose points. The only other way is to meditate in the Force. This requires that the character is not involved in battle, and is seeking to calm or gain knowledge from the Force.  Cybernetics: Jedi prefer not to gain cybernetics, as cybernetics will hamper their ability to tune in to the Force with their body. If Jedi need any cybernetics, it will be for medical purposes. When a character does gain any cybernetics, they will have 10 I.S.P. locked up (not available) while the character is alive. These points are only available to the character in spirit form (i.e. when the character is dead or in a coma.)  Skill program: Often, Jedi have a natual talent in a special area not always related to the Force (e.g. animals, technology). The skill program reflects whatever area the Jedi's area of interest. The character receives the skill most closely relating to that psionic, as well as any areas that would relate to it (extensive GM discretion is advised here). There are three skills in each program and each skill receives a bonus of +20% when applicable. The chosen psionic has its costs divided by 2 (round up), and is as effective up to 2 levels above the character (i.e. a 2nd level Jedi can use the dedicated psionic as if the character is at 4th level.). This applies at first level. This is a partial list of Jedi programs--the GM may allow additional programs if in agreement with the player. 'Skills for the Jedi/Sith O.C.C.' List of Skills Light saber Construction WP Light saber (Sword) WP Light saber (Pole arm) WP Light saber (Fencing) Lore: Force Hand to Hand The Art of the Jedi With the introduction of Jedi on Rifts®, there are some new skills that need to be created. Most creatures and races cannot inhibit these skills since they lack the ability to tune in the Force. The following skills are in addition to the skills list in any Palladium® book, and these are optional unless specified by the character specifications. Mechanical: Weapon Construction: Light saber Skill Base: 35% / +5% per level of experience. Notes: This skill allows the Jedi to create their own weapon: the Light saber. The uniqueness of this skill is that it does not require any other mechanical or electrical or other skills, except any WP Light saber skill. The character must role-play the constructing of the light saber before rolling on this skill. See the Light saber page for the role-play process to create a Light saber. Requires: Any WP Light saber skill. Unless WP Light saber 2/Pole arm is taken, construction of any double-edge light saber has a penalty of -15%. This skill is restricted to the Jedi/Sith O.C.C. Weapon Proficiency: WP Light saber 1/Sword This skill is the standard skill taught among Jedi. It is not only simpler, but faster, and easier to parry and counterstrike energy bullets. This skill does not replace the WP Sword skill in Rifts®, but does inherit the abilities of WP Sword. The following bonuses apply: +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, 15. +1 to parry at 2, 4, 7, 10, 13. +1 to parry and counterstrike at 4, 8 and 12 (i.e. parry an energy blast to an opponent.) Light sabers are not meant to be thrown, and no bonuses for thrown light sabers. This skill is restricted to the Jedi/Sith O.C.C. Weapon Proficiency: WP Light saber 2/Pole arm Few Jedi believe in battling two people at a time, but some Jedi prefer to practice, in case there are more enemies than Jedi. This skill does not replace the WP Blunt skill in Rifts®, but inherits the bonuses from WP Blunt. Bonuses: +1 to strike and parry at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. The light saber is not meant to be thrown, and will not receive any bonuses. Requires: Any WP Light saber skill This skill is restricted to the Jedi/Sith O.C.C. Weapon Proficiency: WP Light saber 3/Fencing A skill taught by Jedi hundreds and thousands of years before; this skill is not being taught as much because swords are easier to counter-attack energy bolts than fencing swords. However, this skill has better parrying with other swords than a traditional sword does. Bonuses: +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10 and 15. +1 to parry at levels 2, 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15. +1 to parry and counter at 4, 8, 10, and 14. Light sabers are not meant to be thrown, and no bonuses are received for thrown light sabers. This skill is restricted to the Jedi/Sith O.C.C. Technical: Lore: Force Skill Base: 25% / + 5% per level This skill is similar to all the other Lore’s, except it applies to Jedi and the Force. The Force is kind of like a religion, (which is different than Lore: Religion) but it deals with the aspects of the Force: the Light side, the Dark side, and the Force powers. The level of experience in Lore: Force determines how strong the Force flows through the character, in knowledge, and in power. Note: Non Jedi/Sith O.C.C. characters can take this skill, but will suffer a permanent -10% penalty upon acquiring this skill. The ordinary character will also be limited to the knowledge of the Force and its aspects. Art of The Jedi Entrance Requirements No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. (yo must be a Jedi or a Sith to gain access to this Martial Arts Form.) Skill Cost 10 Years CHARACTER BONUS +5ps, +4pp, +8pe, +28spd, +5me, +200isp, +50ppe, +50hp, +120sdc, x4chi COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee 7 Escape moves Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defensive Moves Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, automatic Hold/Lock Advanced Defensives Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry (does damage!), Automatic dodge, Automatic throw Hand Attacks Backhand, Duo-Fist Strike, Knife Hand, Power Punch, Punch +10 of choice Basic Foot Attacks Axe Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Roundhouse Kick, Side Kick, Snap Kick, Wheel Kick +6 of choice Jumping Foot Attacks Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turning Kick, Jump Kick Special attacks Combination Grab/Head Bash (SPECIAL! First the attacker rolls for a successful Strike. That's followed by a second Strike roll that represents a bash of the attacker's forehead directly into the victim's face or head. Damage is 2D6. No Parry or Dodge possible during the attack. Normal Critical Strike Rolls apply.), Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Strike/Parry, Death Blow, Elbow, Forearm, Knee, Leap Attack, Combination Lock/Strike, Combination Hold Strike, Combination Dodge/Strike Modifiers to Attacks Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Rear, Knock-Out/Stun, Pull Punch, Death Blow SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers Automatically receives the Special powers of Chi Defense, Chi Relaxation, Sense Chi Abilities, Dragon Chi, of Iron Hand, Kick Practice, No Shadow, Reflex Training, Sung Chi, Martial Art Awareness or Zanshin, Tamashiwara, Falling Technique, Martial Arts Analysis, Vital Harmony, Art of Breaking, Leaping Technique, Bakusai Tenketsu, Bakusai Ten-Satsu, Body Training, Endurance Training, Tai Sabaki, Shintai no Chushin wo Tadasu, Junan na Shintai, Breathing, Layout Tracking.. Select a total of (12) powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Invisbility Atrs, (15) Chi, (6)Kata, ( 3) Zen , (5) Psionic Powers from (each catergory),and Ki Manipulation. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Program (excluding physical). Recommended Martial Art Powers are: Chagi, Combination of Winter and Summer Training, Iron Hand, (Special Note: The psionics gained from this form can be exchanged 1 for 1 for Jedi powers or Jedi power levels) Language Japanese(lv4), Chinese(lv4), English, Tibetan, Battle, Physical Climbing, Prowl , Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Running, Adv. Swimming Philosophical Bushido, Zen, Go, Chess Survival Fasting, Wilderness Survival, Fishing, Hunting Temple Meditation, Acupuncture, Acupressure, Holistic Medicine, Use Poison, Calligraphy Weapon Katas : WP claw-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, blade staff weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Sword-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Knife-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs +2 of choice. LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st = + 3p 4d 2s/r 1b/dis/throw back flip/int crt/ko beh dthblow20 2nd= + 2dmg/p 1a/r/d/int 3throw 3rd= + 1a/r/dis/int crt/ko19 +1d6 dmg weapons combat 4th= +1p/b/back flip 22/throw/chi/atemi/dmg 3int 5th= + 1a/d/int x2chi 3dis crt/ko18 +1d6 dmg 6th= + 1s/b 2p/d/body/mar/ki/chi/atemi 3throw +1d6 dmg weapons combat 7th= +1a/p/d/int/back flip 2s/chi/ki/atemi dthblow19 +1d6 dmg weapons combat 8th =+ 1b/a/int/dis 2p/d /throw 3r/dmg crt/ko17 9th =+ 1a/r/int 2dmg 3b/dis crt/ko16 10th= + d/b 2s/chi/atemi/body/mar +1d6 dmg weapons combat 11th= +1int 2a/p/d/ 3b x2chi 12th= + 1b/throw/dis 2s/dmg/Zen/inv/chi/ki 13th= + 1a/p/d/int/throw 2dmg/dis/chi/atemi +1d6 dmg weapons combat learn continious chi mask 14th= + 1b/throw/dis 2zen/inv/body/mar +1d6 dmg weapons combat learn permanent yin/yang kata 15th= + . a/int/ps/pp/pe +2p/d/s/r/b/throw/dis/body/mar/chi/atemi/invis/zen/me/iq/spd 4dmg crt/ko15 dthblw18 +2d6 dmg weapons combat learn to assume pure chi form 20hp/scd/mdc/chi/isp/ppe ''Character Specifications''  Age Requirements: Although it is easier to train at an early age, according to the Jedi Council, it is easier and will have the maximum attribute benefits if humans start between 16 and 18 (proportionally different for other races due to maturity and lifespan) for the purpose of Rifts®. All characters, regardless of past character history, will start at level 1. Jedi/Sith O.C.C. as a second O.C.C. is possible as long as the other O.C.C. does not interfere with this class. A character cannot take this character class twice.  Alignments: Good required for Jedi characters, evil required for Sith characters, no exceptions. Alignments will change and the character will change between Jedi and Sith if the character goes between the light and dark sides.  Attribute Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E. 12  Attribut Bouses: If playing with the optional perception rule (one is established on this page), then a +2d6 to perception attribute applies. O.C.C. BONUSES: Attacks twice per melee attack up until level 5. In other words, with three attacks per melee round, he would attack six times-twice per attack. BUT, this is only with the light saber!!+4 dodge, +3 parry, has death blow at level one on natural 18-20.Add 2D46to ME.MA, PS, PE and SPD attributes Add 1D4x10 to SDC +1 to initiative Add 1 additional attack per round These are in addition to any attribute and skill bonuses  R.C.C.'s available: any, as long as they fulfill alignment and attribute requirements and allow psionics.  Dark Side Points: All characters start with 0. More information is contained in the character notes under Dark Side points.  Enemies: Sith and Jedi are archenemies. In addition, Jedi characters of the good alignment despise anyone who abuses the Force, attacks, harms or kills innocent or good.  Allies: Jedi characters consider anyone who is not an enemy an ally. Sith characters usually don't have too many allies, using others for their potential until no longer useful.  Apprenticeship: Only one may enter the apprentice at a time. Jedi characters refer to apprentices as "cannon fodder".  O.C.C. Skills: (There are other skills available in the character notes) Read/Write/Speak native language/English/Elvish & Dragonese 98% Read/Write/Speak Galactic Basic language/Trade-1/Trade-4 98% 4 additional languages Read/Write/Speak at +15% Math Basic 98% / Advanced Math (75%) Computer operation (+20) Radio: Basic Gymnastics/Acrobatics/ Athletics Prowl 65% Basic Electronics 75% Wilderness Survival (70% Land Navigation (65% Identify Fruits and Plants (75% Love: Force/Psychic/Magic 50%/Love: Jedi 90%/ Love: Demons and Monsters 85% Pilot Skills (Choose 2)/ Pilot: Automobile & Hover cycle 75% Science (Choose 4) Technical (Choose 4) WP Light saber (choose either Sword or Fencing) Weapon Construction: Light saber +25%7/11/04 11:36:24 PM HTH Expert (can be changed to Martial Arts(of choice from n & ss) or Assassin (Sith characters only) at the cost of one skill)or Hand to Hand The Art of the Jedi The Jedi Skill program  O.C.C. Related Skills: All Jedi choose 6 additional skills from any area, plus 2 skills at levels 3, 7, 10, 13 and 15. All skills start at 1st level and bonuses of +5% apply to Domestic and Technical skills (in addition to the IQ bonus)  O.C.C. Secondary Skills: In addition to the above skills, pick 5 skills from any area except Espionage or Military, plus 1 additional skill at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15. All skills start at 1st level and do not acquire any bonuses except for IQ bonus.  Cybernetics: All characters start with none, and prefer to have as little implants as possible. Too many replacements and implants interfere with the Force and their Psionics. The character notes contains details about how cybernetics affects the character. Bionics are forbidden for this class.  Experience Table: Use the Techno-Wizard™ table in Rifts®.  Combat Bonuses: 2 attacks per melee (plus those from HTH and other sources), +3 to Parry, +2 to dodge and +2 on initiative.  Starting Equipment: 3 sets of clothing, Jedi Robe (simple, loose, brown robe with a hood attached), laser or ion pistol with an additional clip, pocket computer, grappling hook with 200 ft of fibercord (very thin rope, as strong as steel cable), distancing binoculars, utility belt including holster for pistol and rewind spool for fibercord, about 1-50% have a small personal vehicle (something small and not too expensive like a hovercraft, wing board, etc, without any weapons.) Also see the Lightsaber page for information on starting with a lightsaber. Money: Initially none usuable on Rifts Earth, but has 2d4 X 1000 credits of jewelry, fine clothing, alien technology or other objects that can be sold ' Additional Optional Information: '(Generally for Humans) Background table. Should the GM allow it. The Jedi may roll on the following table to determine their background before becoming a Jedi. This may grant additional skills.  01-05 Street Rogue - as a child. Gains Pick Pockets (+10), Prowl (+10),and Counter Tracking (+20)  06-10 Working class - Pilot: Auto or Hover, Jury Rig (+5), Land Navigation (+5)  11-20 Urban Student - Advanced Math, 1 additional Language  21-60 Trained from Very young age - +2d6 ISP, +5% to OCC Skills  61-65 Upper Class - raised in royal courts. +10 to Etquette and Law.  66-80 Jedi Decendant - knows well the ways of the Force, Lore: Psychics +10  81-00 Trained from Childhood - +2d4 ISP, +2% to OCC Skills. ' ''' ''Jedi Psionics All Jedi are considered to be Master Psionics. The Jedi can use almost any Psionic power from Rifts®, Palladium Fantasy RPG™ as well as Beyond the Supernatural™. Any power not listed below needs a Game Master's discretion as to where it is allowed. These are the following notes on the psionics: 1. Starting ISP is equal to the ME attribute x +2D10 times 10 (from left to right). 2. ISP level for all Jedi increases at the rate of 1d10 x10 per experience level. 3. Starting Psionics: The Jedi starts with the following Psionics at first level: Detect Psionics, Force Levitation (replaces Levitation, Float, Telekinesis and Telekinesis super), See Aura, and Total Recall, Resist Fatigue, Summon Force (Summon Inner Strength), Empathy (receive only), Clairvoyance (receive only), Sense Evil, Sixth Sense, along with the dedicated psionic of choice. 4. Automatic Psionics: The Jedi automatically gains the following at these levels: Force Manipulation (replaces Bio-Manipulation), Hypnosis Suggestion at level 3. 5. Excluded Psionics: The Jedi cannot have any of the following Psionics at any time: Exorcism, Alter Aura, Ectoplasm, Object Read, any form of Mind Block, Mind Wipe, PPE Shield, Psi-shield, Psi-sword, Telekinetic Force Field, Astral Projection, Mentally Possess others. 6. Special note: Mind Bolt is limited to Jedi and Sith masters (8th level or higher), since it takes a lot of concentration in the Force. 7. Renamed Abilities: The Jedi cannot Astral Projection or Telekinetic Leap as they have been converted into special abilities. 8. Renamed Psionics: The table lists common and Jedi Psionics renamed. Use the new Jedi Psionic instead of the Rifts® psionic. 9. Advancing in level: The Jedi can gain one new Physical, Sensitive, or Healing psionic except those listed at level 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 11, 14. The Jedi can also gain one Super Psionic at levels 3, 8, and 12. 10. Dedicated Psionics: A Jedi may gain a Dedicated Psionic based on the Jedi's interest group. There is a sample table of Jedi Dedicated Programs and Psionics to look on if it qualifies. This dedicated psionic is almost always related to the program of the Jedi's interest (i.e. Telemechanics for a Jedi interested in Computers). The Jedi gains this power at first level in addition to all psionics received. This Dedicated Psionic cost is cut in half (round fractions up), and its effect and duration is equal to 2 levels higher than the Jedi's current level (i.e. for a Jedi at 2nd level, the power is equal to a 4th level in range, damage, etc.) Abilities: All Jedi have been allowed special abilities with the help of the Force. All Jedi acquire the following abilities at first level: ' ' Powers of the Jedi| All Jedi begin with the following psionics at level one: Death Trance, Sixth Sense, See Aura, Sense Evil, Deaden Pain, and Telekinesis(lesser),Telekinesis(super). They may also chose one additional psionic per level of experience, from any category other than Super Psionics (can begin choosing from Super at level ten). 1.Heightened sense of hearing, equal to cybernetic amplified hearing + 1 to parry, + 2 to dodge, + 6 to initiative. 2. Heightened sense of smell; Recognize specific odors: 90%, ID specific person or animal by scent alone: 70% +1%/Level, Track by scent: 80% (-20% in cities or due to in climate weather.) 3.Heightened sense of touch: Recognize items by feel: 66% + 2%/level. 4. Radar sense: Enables the Jedi to Know/sense the location of people, objects, movement and the general shape of the environment around them, Interpret shapes: 85%, Estimate distances: 95%, Estimate exact location: 75% + 1%/level. Can stay active even at -20 htp with the use of force powers, other than that they are same as humans ' ' 5.Sensing the Farce: The Jedi can feel life from everything around them. They will be able to sense any major disruptions in the Farce, such as a mass death, pain or death of any close friends or family, or great sources of evil. This also means that, once the Jedi is killed, their bodies will fade off, spreading their molecules instantly and releasing their spirits into the Force. ' ' 6.Sense/See Aura: This power allows the Jedi to sense when someone they have previously met is present. It is constantly active, needing no ISP other than 5, which is permanently sacrificed to obtain the power. The character will realize that the person is present and within their sensing range, but they will not know exactly where or how far. Learned at First level (subtract 5 from the Jedi's ISP base). Range is the character's level or experience, plus three, squared (example, a first level Jedi would have a sensing range of only 16 feet (1+3=4, 4X4=16), whereas, a fifth level character would have a range of 64 feet (5+3=8, 8X8=64) and a twelfth level Jedi would have a range of 225 feet! '' '' Farce powers':'' start with 3 force points for each category and the first point used for each category gains 3 powers from that category, how many points are in each category determines the level of each force power in that category also you can use 2 force points to gain a combined force power=for example force healing (others) from control/alter. ''The character can take 1/2 of their earned xp and put it toward the advancement of force powers( there are 3 classes Control, Sense and Alter) as they see fit. the force categories can be raised every 500 xp. Durations given under these categories are the levels that the powers are listed at (ex at first level the Jedi have lvl 1 control so the duration on resist pain is 2 min, at lvl 2 control 4 min etc)All information presented here was gleaned from the movies or converted from the Star Wars RPG whose help in presenting the powers was most helpful so I cite them for my use. Here is a listing of the Force powers of a Jedi. Most are a kind of psi power that the Jedi can use and are modified accordingly. All powers listed here '******* Control Powers ******* ' ' Farce of Will(cost---5) (no pun intended) The Jedi has trained so extensively, that their bodies can actually tap the energy of the Force to sustain them and keep themselves alive without spending PPE or ISP. The Jedi can survive up to eight days without food or water without ill effects. Their bodies have become so infused by shear mental discipline that they have been transformed into minor MDC beings, capable of taking up to PE x10 +1d10 x10+100 +1d10 x10/lv damage from MDC weapons (NOTE: normal weapons still affect them and drain SDC and Hit Points and the character can still die without taking any damage to their MDC. MDC resistance disappears once all SDC has been lost.) Control Pain --> Cost- 5 isp no Sdc, 10 for 1/2 htp, 20 for no htp Effect: Allows the character to ignore the pain caused by any wound and act as normal. This also works on pain inflicted through torture. NOTE: This doesn't heal the wound they just don't feel it. Dur: 2min/lvl Remain Concious --> Cost- 10 for no htp, 20 for -10 htp Effect: Allows the character to remain concious even if the blow Should render them otherwise. The next action should be Control pain if they would like to do anything else. After this is done the character may act normally for the duration of the effect. Dur: 2min/lvl Hibernative Trance --> Cost- 20 Effect: The character falls into unconciousness and for all intents And purposes looks dead. Anyone who looks at the charater will believe they are dead unless they perform a complete diagnosis to prove otherwise. Listening for a heart beat will require about a minute to discover a slight trace of one. Dur: 1 month in a dry atmoshpere, 2 in a moist atmoshpere, 3 before The character dies of starvation. NOTE: A character can snap out of the trance at any time but they have no idea about what is going on around them in this state. Accelerated Healing --> Cost- 5 Effect: When using this power the character gains 10 htp or sdc plus the normal healing rate is tripled for one day. Dur: Instant Contort/Escape --> Cost- Loose Bonds- 5, handcuffs- 10, serious restraints- 15, Maximum security- 20, Houdini like- 30 Effect: Allows the contortion of body parts to escape any restraints without causing damage to the character. Dur: per set of restraints Detoxify Poison --> Cost- 15 Effect: Allows the character to detoxify any poison so that it will Not harm them. This also includes the effects of alcohol and similar substances. Dur: Instant Control Disease --> Cost- 20 Effect: Allows the character to direct the body's immune system to throw off infection or disease with a 75% success rate. Duration: Instant Absorb/Dissipate Energy --> Cost- 15 Effect: Allows the character to absorb and dissipate huge amounts of energy without suffering damage. This includes all forms of energy and it may be used to dissipate weapons fire in which case the cost is the initial 15 + the damage inflicted by the attack. Dur: 5 min/lvl or per energy blast. Force Healing(self): This is the ability to heal self using the Force. It’s a form of psychic purification. It will negate any poisons or toxins in the body, small to medium size wounds, heal bruises, cure headaches, and other small injuries. To heal a battered person with a few wounds/bruises/etc., the Jedi must concentrate for at least 30 seconds (longer depending on the severity of the wound)and hold his hand OVER but not touching the wounds. The wound will then begin to heal before the persons eyes. This usually takes about 2 minutes. It restores 4d6 S.D.C. and 3d6 Hit points, or 6d6 M.D.C. Wounds more severe than that can be slightly healed but must be dressed and medical attention may be necessary. The power is doubled on Ley Lines and Tripled on Nexus Points. Cost---30 Resist Fatigue/Hunger/Thirst/Stun/poison(c0st-5) dur 4hrs +4 hrs/lv Effect: allows the character to ignore the effects above for the duration of the power ******* Sense Powers ******* Receptive Telepathy --> Cost- 5 for willing members, 5+ the ME of target if attempting to resist. Effect: Allows the character to read the surface thoughts or emotions of the target. For 3x the cost you can read sections of the victims mind and their true intentions. Dur: 2 min/lvl Saving Throw: vs Psionics Magnify Senses '--> Cost- 5 per 5ft radius Effect: The character can sense something that would be impossible to sense otherwise. The character can sense traps, concealed passages or people, invisible objects etc. However, the character will only know that they are present not where they are (knows general location) or what they are. Bonuses: +3 to initiative, +2 to parry, and +4 to dodge while power is activated.(telescopic x10/lv + microscopic x10/lv) Dur: 2 min/lvl ' ' '''Shift Senses '--> Cost- 5 per sense type As per magnify senses plus can shifts to sense other frequencies such as Ir/uv/thermal/radio frequencies/tv/radar frequencies/or specific sents/tastes/textures.(requires magnify senses) dur:2min/lv '''Force Listening(cost---10): Range: 50 ft plus 5 ft per level of experience. This is a form of combined empathy and telepathy. The Jedi can attune to the Force and listen in on a persons thoughts or emotions. These are surface thoughts or things that are weighing heavily on someone’s mind or just random thoughts that just seem to come out of nowhere. GM’s Discretion Understand Languages and Communicate(cost---10): The Jedi is so attuned to the Force that with a little bit of concentration the Jedi can understand any spoken/written language and speak the language back to the person they are listening to. But to everyone else it will seem that the Jedi is speaking his native language to an alien being and they are communicating. How else would Luke have been able to understand WHAT THE HELL r2-d2 was saying? Heh.(Base 40% +5 % per level) Life Sense '''--> Cost- 5 Effect: The character can sense the presence and identity of the Person for which they seek. The user can tell how bad off the person is and if the power is kept up the character can track the target with 70% accuracy. If the target being tracked has psionic ability they will sense this and a mind block will negate it. Dur: 3 min/lvl Instinctive Navigation --> Cost- 20 Effect: Adds +25% to navigation rolls and only have to check at half the normal rate when the power is in use. Dur: 2 min/lvl ''******* Alter Powers *******'' '''Telekinesis --> see main book for description NOTE: Using this force power to injure or attack other characters is possible but is considered an evil act that must be atoned for (or suffer penalties described earlier) because the force is being used offensively. Farce Levitation I.S.P. Cost: special Range: Up to 100 ft(33m) Duration: 2 minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: none This is a combined levitation and telekinesis on objects and people. This psionic allows the Jedi to lift up to a fighter ship from the ground up into the air and either hold it in place or move it to another location with only a thought from himself and the guide of the Force with all Jedi believe in. Force Levitation is capable of lifting most objects, including fighter ships, but nothing above it (like a big starship.) The cost will vary based on weight: small objects (up to 4-6 lbs) cost 2 I.S.P. Objects up to 25 lbs cost 3 I.S.P. to move, hurl or levitate. Objects for every 25 lbs (all partial units round up) will 2 I.S.P. +1 for every 25 lbs (i.e. a 70 lb case will cost 5 I.S.P.) Heavy objects, like speeders and star fighter ships will cost 10 I.S.P. for every 2000 lb., or 100 I.S.P. in each 10tons. Force Levitation can also be used in combat, in which an object picked up by Force Levitation and thrown at an opponent will count as one attack. The opponent must dodge or can face damages. The combat bonuses are the same as Telekinesis or Telekinesis Super. Note: if an object is attached to a wall, ceiling or floor, the player must spend the I.S.P. to free the object, then spend the same amount to throw it, or let it fall according to the laws of gravity. Farce Lift1(cost---10): Duration: 5 minutes per level of experience. This is a form of telekinetic lift. It allows the Jedi to lift up to 6 times his normal lifting weight even if he has supernatural P.S. It allows them to carry up to 3 times more the normal carry weight. This force power does not allow the Jedi to inflict more damage from his punches or squeezes. Farce Push(cost---5): Range: 500 ft. In essence this is sort of a telekinetic push. The Jedi can use the Force to push over objects or even people and even light robot or power armor vehicle. The force push can be used to push flying power armors or robots off course and have them crash. The force can be used to push down opponents or trip someone. When the opponent is being "Pushed" the get to make a P.P. check. If they under their attribute, they keep their standing but lose an attack, if they roll over then they fall over, lose initiative and 2 attacks. For characters with High attributes, adjust the roll appropriately. (I.E. If a character has a P.P. of 32 then half the number and roll on it. Therefore on a twenty-sided die a character with a 32 would have to roll under a 16. If higher, just figure out a way to adjust it to work on a twenty-sided die or use more than one) Farce Lift2(cost---5): Duration: 5 minutes per level of experience. This is a form of telekinetic lift. It allows the Jedi to lift up to 16/lv times his normal lifting weight even if he has supernatural P.S. It allows them to carry up to 13/lv times more the normal carry weight. This force power does not allow the Jedi to inflict more damage from his punches or squeezes. Farce Disarm(cost---5): This power is an altered form of Force Control. It is used to pull items out of people’s grip, holster, and occasionally to pick pockets. (i.e. Darth Vader pulling Han Solo’s Blaster out of his hand in Cloud City). The Jedi must call the action and the object being disarmed/pick pocketed. The item must be in plain view of the Jedi and can be no more than 200 ft/ level away. If the item is being pulled from a pocket, roll a basic pick pocketing skill (as per level of the Jedi even if he does NOT have the skill) and add: both the IQ Bonus (if any) and a bonus of +10 %. If it is a disarm, roll a strike to disarm, but since the it is a force power, the person being disarmed will not be expecting a disarm attack and is –5 to avoid it or keep his grip. Farce Leap(cost--5): By altering the Force around him, the Jedi can use the Force to push him higher or further when he jumps. For instance a normal D-bee Jedi Knight can jump 10+10 ft\lv in the air and their target for the jump is 20+20\lv ft.. Using the Force Leap, that character can make the jump with ease. The Force leap can be used to jump a MAXIMUM of 10 time the normal jumping height but can only be used for jumping and not kicks attacks or jump kicks Injure/Kill --> Cost- 30 plus targets PE Effect: The character attempts to alter the targets body in such a way that it will incapacitate or kill the target. Both the target and the character roll a 20 sided die, the character adds their ME att. the target adds their PE att. to this roll. If the characters roll is 2x the targets then the target is mortally wounded, if the characters roll is higher the target is incapacitated for 1 melee round (loses all attacks), and if the targets roll is higher or equal there is no effect. Dur: Instant NOTE: Attempting this power, no matter what the result is an act of evil which the Jedi must atone for. ******* Control/Sense Powers ******* These are combinations of the above powers giving the previous powers greater effect. In order to use these powers a character must have a level in each of these catergories. Projective Vomit --> Cost- 5 per 1000ft range Effect: The target "hears" the thoughts and "feels" the emotions of The user. The target knows these feelings aren't their own. This power is not used to control only to communicate. Bonuses: Adds +10% to trust rolls if the character is projectingsincere thoughts. Dur: 2 min/lvl Saving Throw: vs psionics if target is not receptive. Farseeing -->(Cost- 15 + 15) if looking into the past, + 25 if looking into the future. Effect: The user sees the place or person he wishes to see in their mind. The character can see the surrounding area around the target so the character can sense what is happening. This power can also be used to see into the past or the future. Looking into the past allows the character to get glimpses of what has happened in the particular area. Looking into the future the character's view rapidly becomes unclear because the future is not set. GM'S discretion on what they allow the character to see. Dur: 3 min/lvl Lightsaber Combat-->(5-35) 2min/lv +1 attack/10pts spent +1parry,dodge,strike,roll,initive/5pts spent Max 50pts for p/s/r/int per battle max 60 pts for attack Per battle ******* Control/Alter ******* Control Another's Pain --> Cost- add 5 to Control Pains costs Effect: See Control Pain Return to Conciousness --> Cost- add 5 to Remain Concious costs Effect: See Remain Concious Place in Hibernative Trance --> Cost- 30 Effect: Same as Hibernative Trance but can only be used on a willing target. Accelerate Another's Healing --> Cost- 15 Effect: See Accelerated Healing Detoxify Poison in Another --> Cost- + 5 to Detoxify Poisons cost Effect: See Detoxify Poison Control Another's Disease --> Cost- +5 to Control Disease cost Effect: See Control Disease Force Judgemant Bolt  (cost-30) held for 4 actions narrow beam that can be swung in a 90 decree arc doing 1d6x10+save vs pain-8 +2d6/lv 1000ft user must be careful of why they are using this power because if being used for the wrong reasons then you gain 2 darkside points ' ' Force shockwave '(cost-30) '''1d10 x10 + 1d10/lv + kd and kb 1ft/dmg pt 1-50ftr no dodge '''Force wave' (cots-30) knockdown and knockback 100ft 1 direction or 360 degree radius ' ' Force Lightning( cost---30): This is a power than can only be used under extreme conditions such as the loss of ones VERY close friends, master, spouse, or relative. The anger of the Jedi manifests itself through lightning that is either a color that coincides with the alignment of the Jedi. Good characters will be have white lightning. Selfish, anarchists, and aberrant characters will have blue lightning. And the Sith (miscreant or diabolic) will have a silvery black lightning. Sith are the only ones who can use this power when not in emotional trauma. The Lightning does 1-5d6 M.D. plus 1d6 +save vs pain-8 per every two levels. It is +4 to strike. The attack of the Lightning will continue until the reason for the anger is either destroyed, gives up, or runs away. Good characters must be EXTREMELY hurt or upset to even think of using this and even after using it, they have a 35% chance of shifting alignments down and must perform an act of retribution to atone for not controlling their anger. Selfish, anarchist, and aberrant characters only have a 20% chance of shifting alignments and they have a 35% chance of feeling they need to atone for their actions. Sith suffer neither of these penalties. Force Healing(others)(cost---30+): This is the ability to heal others using the Force. It’s a form of psychic purification. It will negate any poisons or toxins in the body, small to medium size wounds, heal bruises, cure headaches, and other small injuries. To heal a battered person with a few wounds/bruises/etc., the Jedi must concentrate for at least 30 seconds (longer depending on the severity of the wound)and hold his hand OVER but not touching the wounds. The wound will then begin to heal before the persons eyes. This usually takes about 2 minutes. It restores 4d6 S.D.C. and 3d6 Hit points, or 6d6 M.D.C. Wounds more severe than that can be slightly healed but must be dressed and medical attention may be necessary. The power is doubled on Ley Lines and Tripled on Nexus Points. Cost---+ to force healing Inflict Pain --> Cost- 20 Effect: The target experiences a great deal of agony reducing all bonuses and skills by half for as long as the power is kept active. The target gets a saving throw vs. psionics when the power is used and at every upkeep. Dur: 2 min/lvl NOTE: This is considered an evil use of the force so the Jedi must atone for it. Transfer Force --> Cost- 25 Effect: The Jedi transfers part of his life force (htp) into a target with a 5 htp minimum transfer. The target heals the amount channeled however the loss to the Jedi is permenant. (GM note: I suggest a hefty xp award when this power is used to save someone who was close to the character and would die without the transfer.) Dur: Instant *******Control, Sense, Alter Powers******* Affect Mind '''--> Cost- 40 + ME of target Effect: Alter a victims perception "What was that noise", alter memories permenantly so that it is incorrect or forgotten, or alter a characters conclusions so that they come to an incorrect conclusion " These aren't the droids we're looking for". Can also cause hallucinations sensed by all senses. The victim gets to make a saving throw at -3 to prevent the effects from happening. Dur: 5 min/lvl or permenant for memories '''Mind Wipe(cost---15): Same as the psionic power.. Telekinetic Kill --> Cost- 100 + PE of target Can't be learned until third level in all 3 catergories Effect: The user uses his telekinetic ability to injure/ kill the intended target. The exact method can vary: one can stir the brain, squeeze the heart or Vader's personal favorite crush the trachea. The victim is allowed the best 2 out of 3 saving throws at -3. Dur: Instant NOTE: This is the ultimate use of the force in an evil way so the Jedi should have good reason to use it and atonement should be twice as long. OTHER NOTES: For those who would like to use the Jedi evilly ignore the penalties for offensive use of the force, the character has +1 lvl to control for the Darkside is easier to learn but reduce the life span to a third of what is normal because the Darkside destroys the body. One with the Force Cost: Special Save: none Time: Special Should a Jedi ever becomes comatose or killed or dead of natural causes, the character can form his spirit together to complete tasks before moving on to their next life. While in this spiritual form, the character can seem to be omnipresent (i.e. be in 2 separate places at once), but cannot touch, communicate with or use psionics on the real world. All the character’s available and locked I.S.P. is available at death, but lose 1 point for every day in this form. I.S.P. does not regenerate, and once it is at 0, the character has faded away forever (no revival can be done when this happens.) They can speak to a person telepathically (up to 30 seconds) at a cost of 1 I.S.P., or can appear in shimmering, ghost-like forms (in this case, the character can be only in one place) visible to a person at the cost of 3 I.S.P. to start, 1 I.S.P. for every 10 minutes in this form (6 in a hour). Special Note: If the character is ever revived, any I.S.P. that was lost or spent in this form is forever lost. All locked I.S.P. will lock again (cannot be used) upon revival, as per the cybernetics rules. This ability is never used while alive. Optional rules: Due to lack of playtesting dead characters, I have offered some optional rules that the player and the Game Master may agree to adapt. This may change with a release of the new movie. Optional Rule #1: a Jedi with the Force does not have to spend any I.S.P. for communicating (speaking, becoming visible, etc.). Optional Rule #2: a Jedi does not have to spend 1 I.S.P. each day in this form. Force Manipulation I.S.P. Cost: 10 Range: Others up to 160 feet, line of sight. Duration: 4d4x10 minutes Saving Throw: Standard One of the more powerful ways both Jedi and Sith have in controlling people is by way of holding a person back without touching them, like choking necks. This power is a limited form of Bio- Manipulation, but is powerful enough to control or eventual death of another person. The Jedi have the following abilities with this power.  Paralysis: Immobilized the motor part of the brain, causing legs and arms to stop functioning. Victims are completely incapacitated for duration.  Stun: This attack disorients and confuses the victim. Victim forfeit one attack per melee round, loses 1/2 speed, and combat bonuses are at a -4.  Force: Usually grabs a hold around a victim's body (arm, leg, neck, etc.) Different from paralysis in that the victim feels huge pressure at the part like a hand is around it. Doppelganger (cost-100/double+5/hr+2/double can switch places between doubles) creates live solid duplicates of self out of the force, dur=4hr/lv+#of points spent, all doubles have same gear(non magical only) and same aura as you and do same dmg as you all can also do everything you can do and can do everything you do or something different than what you are doing as wished all have a telepathic link to creator and can’t be turned Against creator, mind-controlled, or dispelled but can be reabsorbed at any time wished al so all have the same stats of creator and same abilities except the doppelganger force skill. ' ''*******Sense, Alter Powers******* '' '' Force Armor--> (cost-10) PE+MEx10+100 +100/lv dur:15min +15min/lv ' ' Force Bubble Shield--> (cost-20) PE+Mex100 +1000/lv 1-100ftr no other actions while up can be used to include many people dur:15min +15min/lv Dim Other’s Senses  ('''cost-10) 4min/lv blind –10cmbt,deaden –2 cmbt,mute –1 cmbt,numb –4 cmbt '''Force invisibility  (cost-20)no detection by any of the senses as long as you don’t attack The Jedi’s body is totally transparent to the visible light spectrum. He cannot be mechanically detected or recorded (i.e. by photography or television) and is immune to attacks using visible light (lasers, mostly). The invisibility range can be extended to cover other sections of the energy spectrum (infrared and ultraviolet light, radio waves, hard radiation); this also bestows immunity to attacks using these forms. At these levels the hero can also extend the area of invisibility beyond his body. This permits the hero to protect others and, more importantly, to wear clothing. Dur-2hr/lv ''Lightsaber construction'' "This tool is your life" --Obi-Wan Kenobi// ''"This lightsaber is your life" --Obi-Wan Kenobi™ ='' '' ='' Yes, the Lightsaber. This is the most important weapon or tool for the Jedi. The traditional weapon of a Jedi, these weapons are sleek, elegant, and unique to each different person, not as clumsy as a blaster. In the Rifts® megaverse, Jedi and Sith are very rare to find (if any exist.), so a character begins without a lightsaber. However, if a player wishes to begin with a lightsaber, the player can roll on the optional table below:  01-25 means the character inherits one (probably from another Jedi before the Rift.)  26-35 means that the Character probably borrowed one from his mentor or another Jedi before the Rift. If there is no other Jedi around in the Rifts® megaverse, it is the same as inherited, while in the Rifts® megaverse.  36-00 means that the character doesn’t have a lightsaber. Regardless of how the character starts, the character always create at least one weapon by 5th level, because the Jedi likes to have something special, something personal, and something that shows hard work and concentration in the Force. Jedi construct their own lightsaber by first gathering the material components of the weapon, then to prepare the materials into a lightsaber, and finally applying the Force while building the saber. There are four main pieces that must be collected or constructed that are necessary for the weapon's construction:  The Laser Projector: The unit which actually creates the energy for the beam. Most Jedi chose to build their own projector from scratch, but the projector from an energy weapon can be modified to work.  The Handle: The handle of the lightsaber can say a great deal about the Jedi. First, it should be able to fit comfortably into their hand, and it must be just large enough to fit all the other pieces, but not so large that they rattle around inside. Some students go through great measures to make the vessel of their lightsabers decorative and artistic. Most lightsaber handles are made from metal or hard plastic, but many are also carved from wood, ivory, coral, or other substances to reflect the Jedi's tastes and background.  The Power Source: The best power source would be an infinite one, but in this world, that isn't really possible. Most lightsabers are built with a replaceable, long-lasting power source to ensure they don't run out during a battle and they are usually replaced regularly, just to be safe. Whatever power source is chosen, it should be reliable and, most importantly, it should not heat up. When lightsabers overheat, they tend to explode, taking their user's arm with them.  The Focusing Crystal: The most important piece of the weapon. The focusing crystal can be made from almost anything: precious gems, natural crystal formations, and, for the more technically or scientifically adept, self-grown crystals. It is important to know that different focusing crystals can produce different colors, which may determine good from evil. Jedi almost always have blue or green, while Sith are more likely with red. A few key points to remember are that the crystal should be pure, with no irregularities or impurities (this causes the blade to flicker in and out of focus unpredictably), it must be able to refract either energy or light (most precious gems, even pearls, natural crystals, and electronics-focusing crystals will be able to do this), it should be durable (so it won't shatter under heavy activity or during all the jumping and falling), and it should hold some significance to the character. The crystal can be either inside or outside the handle, depending on the Jedi's style and the gem's durability. I cannot over-stress that this is the most important part of the lightsaber, it may even be considered the soul of a mechanical beast, so choose wisely.  Adegan crystals are best for making lightsabers:  Syn kathracite:$2500-brown  kathractite:-$5000-yellow  relacite:$10,000-orange +5% build lightsaber  danite:$15,000-blue +10% bulid light saber  syn mephite:$8,750-violet +15% build lightsaber  mephite:$25,000-black +20% build lightsaber  syn pontite:%15,000-dark red +25% build lightsaber  pontite:$100,000-dark green +30% build light saber 'Lightsaber''' "This lightsaber is your life" --Obi-Wan Kenobi™ All Jedi and Sith characters have a lightsaber (or two or twenty) that is personal, and means a lot to the character. However, Jedi usually carry one on them at all times as protection, and yet avoid weighing the character down with unnecessary or unused items. Jedi and Sith generally use a lightsaber that follows a traditional style which means having the weight and design of the lightsaber ideal for use for a battle, but often making one feature easily distinguishible as their personal lightsaber. Sometimes, a Jedi inherits lightsabers from another Jedi, but inherited lightsabers that are significantly different from ‘traditional’ lightsabers tend to be used less, because of the negatives in combat. If it is used often, the character adapts to the lightsaber, and the negatives disappear after a time. Any Jedi using a non-traditional lightsaber will incur a -2 penalty to strike, parry and reflect with weapon (-4 if it is highly personalized for a specific Jedi.) A non-Force user (ordinary character) can use a lightsaber, though not recommended without any bonus or penality, but cannot reflect shots. Non-Force users using a non-traditional saber will be at -4 to strike and parry (-6 if it is highly personalized.) Special note: A double bladed lightsaber has special rules if both sides are ignited. Jedi can use both sides, but will not encounter any bonus unless WP Lightsaber 2: Polearm is taken. Only non-Force users with WP Polearm can use both ends, but with a -3 penalty. No one else can use both blades ignited in combat (80% chance of cutting a limb or finger unintentionally.) Double-edge lightsabers are usually not very customized to maintain balance, aerodynamics, and center of gravity, but if one is customized, penalties increase with a -2, or -4 if highly personalized. 'Constructing a Lightsaber' Constructing a lightsaber has changed from early versions of this class. Often times, eager young Jedi are so fascinated and excited about acquiring their first weapon that they fail to use the Force at the right time to construct their lightsaber. Only a Jedi deeply involved with the Force will construct a successful lightsaber, and a player who roleplays well constructing the lightsaber deserves a bonus of 5-25% depending on how well the player roleplays when rolling for the skill. Gathering the parts and preparing them into bonding the lightsaber will take 15-25 days, depending on how personalized the lightsaber is. Under the rarest circumstance where the character is unable to acquire all parts, the GM may roll a special "Force Tracking" skill (It’s not a skill that can be taken normally) at 25% if a certain part is within 100ft (33m) of the character. Actual bonding of the prepared parts into a lightsaber takes 2d4 hours. A character wishing to rush either job will encounter a -5% penalty for each day to prepare, or every 30 minutes to bond the finished product. Other penalties in the lightsaber construction involve special features or customizations to the lightsaber not typically seen on traditional lightsabers. Here is a partial list of penalties (feel free to add more if one is not listed):  Curved handle: -15%  Customize handle for hand size, or side of hand (i.e. a left-handed or right-handed lightsaber): -5%  Double edge lightsaber (without the WP Lightsaber Polearm skill): -15%  2 focusing crystals to change length: -15%  Allowing the power source to accept Force Energy (I.S.P) directed from wielder: -30%  Using a decorative handle: -5%.  Making a blade out of a different form of energy (i.e. ion beams or stun rays) -10%  Lock Switch: -10%  Hand scanner: -15%  Force beacon installed to track if lost or stolen: -20% There are 4 major steps to construct a lightsaber: 1. Create a design/blueprint/idea for lightsaber. Often times, it’ll be just a simple design. However, if a player desires a special feature (for example, to design a lightsaber with 2 different lengths, the drawing should illustrate it. 2. Collecting Items needed. The Jedi must then buy or acquire all the parts needed to make their lightsaber. 3. Role play the pre-construction and construction process. Since the Jedi needs to use the Force when constructing the lightsaber, the player shouldn’t just say "'I am building a lightsaber.' Now I roll." On the other hand, a player doesn’t need to put the G.M. and others to sleep with tiny details like where each screw goes. 4. Roll on the Weapon Construction: Lightsaber skill. Jedi can fail the test, even for a beginner. If the character fails, the character must find out what went wrong, and rebuild the lightsaber again (go back to step 3). Those who fail the Weapon Construction skill needs to roll percentile dice on the following table:  01-60: The lightsaber falls apart.  61-70: The lightsaber doesn’t turn on--usually a missing part or not installed properly. It takes 1d4 hours to determine the cause.  71-90: A part is defective and needs to be replaced. May take up to 1d6 weeks to replace.  91-95: The lightsaber ignites, but is unstable. Upon turning on and after every 1d4 melees, the lightsaber may fail/turn off(1-50%), flicker (51-75%), or remain ignited (76-100%).  96-00: The lightsaber explodes instantly, causing 5d6 damage within a 1d6 feet range. (multiply by 30 for centimeters) Lightsabers are not generally used or given to any non-Jedi. They are dangerous weapons for those who do not understand and respect their awesome power. Each weapon is specifically built by the one user to suit them perfectly, though highly customized or personalized lightsabers will inflict penalties to even other Jedi or Sith. 'Lightsaber stats' Actually, there is not average lightsaber, each one is different. However, most lightsabers maintain a traditional look and feel, in which has the following stats:  Size: handle averages 10-14 in. long (25.4-35.6cm), blade ranges from 2.5-4 feet (0.7-1.2m)  Weight: usually under three pounds (1.3kg)  SDC/MDC of Lightsaber handle: 100 SDC/MDC. However, anyone wishing to damage or destroy the handle requires a called shot, and will still be at a -6 to strike, due to it being a small, and easily moved weapon. The lightsaber resists bullets and energy bolts (depending on the material), but not blades of any sort, or pressure.  Value: lightsabers are not for sale in any known worlds due to their rarity and difficulty to wield, however, the focusing crystals may be worth anywhere from 500 to 100,000+ credits, and decorative handles can fetch a price of up to 15,000 credits to an art collector  Coloration of blade: varies depending on focusing crystal and laser projector. The lightsaber blade color is usually red or warm colors for evil, and blue or cool colors for good, but varies based on the focusing crystal  Light Output: soft glow, about 30 watts, clearly visible from miles away at night or in the dark  Damage: Varies based on the level of the lightsaber. When turned on, the damage is 1d6x10 M.D.C.™ for Rifts® or 8d12x10 S.D.C.™ in other Palladium® world books. The damage is normally not needed when cutting most "light S.D.C.™" structures like an arm, or a head. It is used when it comes to cutting through "strong S.D.C.™" structures like a door or wall. Even then, the cut is clean enough not to leave any jagged edges around it, but if left in one spot, the heat will melt the surrounding material together in a matter similar to wax. It's possible to kill a person with one blow across their chest or head, but a Jedi would never do this, even to an evil being, unless absolutely unavoidable. If parried with a normal weapon, they will slice clear through the weapon, but the impact will successfully knock the blade off, missing the original target. Only other energy blades and magical or rune weapons are capable of parrying a lightsaber without being destroyed.  Special note: there is an inconsistancy with some Star Wars® novels that cause cortosis ore to turn off a lightsaber. Since it is rare (5%) that there is cortosis ore in Rifts®, lightsaber damage is cut in half to this material, then it suspends the lightsaber, requiring the Jedi to turn it off, and turn it on again to continue.  Combat special: A lightsaber can be used to parry and reflect bullets and energy blasts. This is done by making a normal parry roll. The percent chance that a parried bullet/blast will strike another (random) opponent is 10% + 5% per level, and the GM must roll to determine where it goes. A failed roll does not strike back at anyone. Energy shots can be reflected off the lightsaber and to another target (to counterattack) by making a strike roll after the parry roll with a -5 to strike, and uses up one attack per melee. The Lightsaber construction process is now finished. ''Game Master’s section'' In the first two versions, there were a lot of rules for the player playing the Jedi/Sith O.C.C.™ A lot of the rules & guidelines were out in plain view when the Game Master should be the only one to see. This not only meant confusion and a complicated class, with many rules, but also a lack of integritity to the Game Master. In this version, and future revisions, several rules and tables were moved into this section to ease and return stability in playing a character. With the Jedi/Sith O.C.C.™, It has taken a little work to get this class to act like a Jedi™ or Sith™ character that could be seen in any Star Wars movie. A character such as Obi-Wan Kenobi™ or Darth Sidious™ could potentially be rolled up with this character class, and with proper roleplaying. Even though the Star Wars movie series has been used as the basis of this character class, some additional information from the novels and Star Wars Databank (link opens in a new window) have been used as long as it is consistant to the Jedi or Sith character’s role. With this said, there leaves some options open to the character like telemechanics, or pyrokinesis (it’s possible for a Jedi, in the right acting.) if the character wishes to use the psionic or ability. The GM should use some caution to make sure the character doesn’t get out of line. If something seems odd for the alignment, add or subtract Dark Side points for it. If something seems well out of line for the character, then don’t allow it. When in doubt, ask yourself if a Jedi or Sith would perform this action in the movie before deciding. But most importantly, the GM needs to be fair to the player. This leads to two important issues for the GM: Dark Side points and the Lightsaber 'Dark Side Points' "Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to Suffering...which leads to the Dark Side." --Yoda™ The Dark Side is the hardest thing to see or control. Jedi cannot sense much into the Dark Side, for they seek not the power that comes along with it. And though Sith can return to the Light Side, most of them will not because the power they seek from it has caused them to be greedy, and selfish and refuse to let it go. The study of the Force would make an interesting psychology class at the Jedi Academy, with Yoda teaching the class. But never mind about that--it is extremely hard to tell exactly when Jedi fall to the Dark Side. For the purpose of gameplay, the GM will use a simple scale of 0-100 for the Dark Side points issued only on Jedi & Sith characters. All characters start with 0 points, which is the innocence, the absolute good character, and on the Light Side. At the other end, 100 is the absolute evil, and the character on the Dark Side of the Force. All characters who reach either end of the scale must change their alignment (e.g. at 100 points, a player’s alignment turns to any evil, and at 0 points, a player’s alignment turns to any good.) Also, any points that go beyond the end point will be cut off at the end point (e.g. a character with 97 points, gains 12 points totalling 109 will end up with 100, and the 9 extra points disappear.) These points are tracked only by the GM, similar to experience points per game session. When a character reaches 0 or 100, and must change alignment, the GM must inform the player on this fact. A character with some Dark Side points could be tempted on by a good GM in hope to gain or lose more points (usually gain, since the Force is tempting to use its power for personal gain.) Strong players will resist the temptation, leaving the scale unaltered. Now, here is a partial list of the points: (feel free to add categories fitting to your players.) =''Perception Attribute'' ='' A few years ago, while I was part of a Rifts® gaming club, the GM wanted an idea to have a perception '''attribute' since everyone has some idea of perception. Unfortunately, there is an optional skill that one could take, and a few attribute ideas on the internet, but none were really acceptable. The challenge was brought to find a better system for the attribute, which I came up with a good definition, but just a tad bit longer than the rest, for fairness. The group ended up playing the shorter version until complications resulting in disbanding of the game group. Since the longer rule that I came up with was virtually the same as the shorter version, except for some modifications, I'll combine them in one, and offer the longer rule as optional features. ''Definition and usage'' The Perception attribute, while optional in a Rifts® setting, is strongly encouraged. This attribute checks a character's ability to notice or be aware of differences in the character's environment. Examples range from spotting a camoflagued object, or spotting the nearly invisible fine line on a contract to coming home and finding papers on a desk are out of order. Rolling and using this attribute follow similarly to other attributes in Rifts®--roll 3d6 as a base, plus the bonus die for scores at or above 16. Checking against the attribute (useful to GMs in providing clues in the game) may involve penalties depending on how hard it may appear to perceive an unusual change: Easy at no penalty, Medium at -3 penalty, Hard at -6 to -1/2 the attribute depending on situation. See any Rifts® or Palladium® book for usage on attributes. ''The optional rules'' Webmaster's note: Please note that these rules are optional, but ideal for creating N.P.C's or to make characters more fairly. These rules also fit ideally with the Jedi/Sith O.C.C. also. There is also a Hunch bonus for characters with high Perception attributes should one wish to use it. 'Changes in rolling attribute:' Though the above stats work for most characters with little or no psionics, characters that are thought of as extremely smart or stupid should use this chart, as well as those with certain psionics 1. 1. Standard Dice Roll. 2. Dice Roll is based on Race, IQ and GM call: i.e. Low IQ races like gnomes, ogres: 2d6. Humans and average creatres: 3d6. Animals and "smart" races like dogs, elves: 4d6 Supernatural gods and creatures like Dragons: 5d6. 3. 2. Psionics™ Bonuses: 4. Add a +2 to Perception anytime a character starts with or gains Sixth Sense, Sense Evil, or Clairvoyance Psionics™. Bonuses are accumulative per Psionic™ (i.e. if a character has both Sixth Sense and Sense Evil, add +4 to the perception attribute.) One note that should a character acquire any of these Psionics™ during the game and obtain a score of 16 or greater, the character does not get to roll a bonus die. Webmaster's note: Sense Force is a deprecated psionic™ and has been removed from the current Jedi/Sith O.C.C.. However, if a character is playing the older class, and has Sense Force, add 5 to the perception attribute. 'Optional Hunch bonus' As with almost all other attributes, extremely perceptive people may listen to their gut instinct, or may have a "hunch" about certain feelings or events. It happens often that the person may have a hunch about danger, but other feelings such as love could be included in the hunch. The hunch feeling the character might have a feeling about the immediate future, but doesn't portray an image, and is not as exact as the clairvoyance psionic™. All characters may have a gut instinct, as the base is at 10%. Characters with a perception attribute of 16 or higher have an increased hunch, and can find their hunch percentage on the table below. G.M. Note: It is important to know that when a character has clairvoyance, the G.M. should use this ability to portray any potential present/future events, and to expend the character's I.S.P. at the same time. The hunch is meant only to portray the sense of feeling or sensing something, but uncertain on any details, or whether it is good or bad. This may be good to use for a general uncertanity, or when a character is unable to use Clairvoyance. 'Bonus score-Hunch' Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium